Life is a Beach
by Halo The Not Mongoose
Summary: Ed and everybody gets time off to go to the beach. During the fun, they find some problems along the way. [Pairings later.]
1. Intro

**Yo yo yo, mah peeps! I know I haven't written in the longest time, and am startin' a new fic now, which is bad, but I shall nevertheless WRITE!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me, or anybody I know. It belongs to the panty loving cow, Hiromooo Arakawa.**

**Oh, and a good song to listen to while readin' this could be, "Bowl of Oranges" by Bright Eyes.**

**Also, just so you know, Al is still armor-y.**

**...And even though I lobve him more in his human-ness, armor is cool too.**

**:3**

**--------**

Ed sat on down on a beach chair, on the beach. _Its...Almost time for the sun to set..._ Ed thought, looking at the scene before him.

He scanned his eyes over the golden sand, to the blue green waves, and the almost setting sun. He turned his head to face behind him, where Al was playing with

Winry and Black Hayate. Almost right next to where he was sitting, sat the colonel Roy Mustang, shamelessly flirting with Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

Ed smirked at this, as he knew for what the colonel was saying, he would soon be slapped. He shifted his gaze back to the ocean, and the almost setting sun.

He had come to the beach as a vacation. More like a forced vacation. The fuhrer had suggested that all of the millitary positioned in central take the time off to go to the beach. The reason for this was quite simple. There was a HUGE outbreak of bugs, like spiders, centipedes and cockroaches, in the building.

So while the bugs were dying, Ed and pals were at the beach. The rest of the gang, Breda, Fuery, and Farman, were back at the beach house.

Al fell down in the sand, his stomach filling up with sand...Again. He laughed while Black Hayate ran over and started chewing on his feather that came out of his helmet/head. He emptied all the sand out, and motioned to Winry that the sun was almost setting. They both went over next to Ed and sat down. All five of them sighed, looking at the sunset. When the sun completly set, Roy started digging into a red backpack. Grinning, he pulled out his flame gloves, and a bag of marshmallows.

And fireworks. Winry looked at him nervously.

"Wouldn't it be better to light the fireworks with just matches?" Winry said. Roy looked at him.

"Ed, trust me, I know what I'm doing…." He said as he laid out the fireworks about ten feet from them. Al looked around nervously.

"Brother, isn't that a 'No Fireworks on the Beach' sign? Is this legal?!" He whispered to Ed.

"Al, relax, we are the law! We're part of the military, theres no way we'll get into trouble..." Ed whispered back. "Come on,

Colonel Idiot! Light these things!" The hyper blonde shouted. Roy took a couple steps back, put on his gloves, snapped

and...

**KABLAM.**

There was a huge explosion as the fireworks went off in a fury of brightly colored flames. The sound was deafening.

In panic, Ed clapped his hands together, and made a glass shield from the sand lying around. Winry watched in awe as the

flames danced in such colorrful beauty.

"I wonder...If maybe I could learn to make fireworks..." She whispered to herself. "Thats it! I'll sneak out tomorrow morning, and find one!" Al looked at her.

"Hm? Did you say something Winry?"

"What? No, I didn't, your ears must be acting up, Al."

"...I don't have ears."

They both sat in silence for a minute.

"HEY! Winry, Al! We're gonna light another one!" Ed shouted to them. "Right Colonel? Hey, Colonel..."

Roy was staring at Riza, who had decided to go swimming in the ocean.

"Hello? Earth to Colonel stupid." Ed said, Mustang completly ignoring him.

Instead of listening to the annoying shortie, he decided it would be more fun to go for a swim with Riza.

Ed looked angrily at Mustang and picked up the remaining fireworks.

"I'm going inside. There's nothing left to do, thanks to Colonel Bastard, over there."

He said, giving Roy a death glare.

Al stood up. "I'll come with you, brother!" He said. Winry nodded and stood up also.

"Eh, I might as well go, I have something to do tomorrow, so its best if I get up early..."

------------

**And there's the first chapter!**


	2. Winry

**Sorry for the delay, here's the second chapter of LISB.**

**And no, I don't own FMA. Or anything.**

**Also, I've just decided to make this EdxWin. So…Yeah.**

"_I wonder…If maybe I could learn to make fireworks…" _That was the only thing going through Winry's head now…She was supposed to be sleeping, as were the others, but she just couldn't.

The thought overwhelmed her. She climbed out of bed and went outside of the condo. She could still hear light snoring from inside. Winry smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

Ed woke up early that morning, the sun shining right in his face. He blinked, and got up. As he walked over to the kitchen, he heard a loud popping sound, coming from outside.

He dashed out the door, to see Winry, with soot all over her face and hands, lighting her own homemade fireworks.

"Winry? What're you doing?" Ed asked, still sleepy.

"Oh! Hi Ed! Good morning!" Winry said. "And I'm just…Trying to make fireworks!"

The fireworks exploded, however, not in the pleasant way. Beams of colorful light and metal flew everywhere, one hitting Winry in the shoulder, and another piercing Ed's pajama shirt. Ed quickly put the fireworks out, by stepping on them with his boot.

"E-Ed!" Winry winced. "Thanks…" She said, gripping her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Um…Let's go back inside, I'll help wash your cut…" He offered. Winry nodded.

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly.

------

**I know it's short, but still…**

**Whoo for cliffhangers! I think….**


End file.
